User talk:DarthPoisonDarkLord
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have CWCharacter Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Pics Hey Kol, Can I see the pictures you took in the lightsaber duel? The stupid wiki (sorry about that) isn't letting me post mine! -Katrina Katrina Kerz-Tak 01:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Idea Kol, I really need to tell you an idea I had! Can you please meet me on CWA on Sunday? It's really important! Ahsoka Ahsoka Skysword 20:22, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I..uh...I sorta forgot the idea.... Ahsoka Ahsoka Skysword 04:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hi!! I hope that you don't mind if I joined, do you Kol?--Katta :) Ranting Kol, Where the heck have you been? I haven't seen you in like a week!!!!!!!!! Anyway, down to the point: Check out my CWA Character Wiki user page: http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ahsoka_Skysword Ahsoka Ashley Ahsoka Skysword, Jedi Padawan 02:07, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Delete my page, please! Sorry to bother you, but WHAT WAS I THINKING, CREATING A PAGE?! Can you please delete it, it's Alliana. Please get back to me quickly! Thanks, Alli155 02:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Question from Boomdodger IS this wiki for made up characters, or not? Is it related to the CWA Character Wiki? Boomdodger (talk) 19:01, September 19, 2012 (UTC)Boomdodger Hi Hi, my name is Aralina, I'm a random person from CWA, so no worries. I believe Ahsoka Skysword told you about me? I am going to add a page, I just need to recover my username and password for CWA, and I do have a question. Why are there so many different versions of the Kol Kerz-Tak page? I don't understand why there would have to be so many. Thanks, Aralina Hey it's me the orginal kol page is Kol Kerz-Tak (I) the Kol Kerz-Tak II page is the son of my character, and the others were messed up pages that i will delete or have delted there is only to mine and the son of him and also some ofthe versions were mistakes i made you know the orginal one. You have read it right New Page? I was just wondering, I'm new, I'm a friend of Aralina Darkrider, can I go ahead and start a page? SarahDawnDusk (talk) 19:06, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Of course you can make a page here. You are welcome to make it.-DarthPoisonDarkLord CW Creator Wiki Here is the link: http://cwcreator.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Wars_Creator_Wiki I'll tell everyone on this wiki. Sincerely, Ahsoka Ashley Ahsoka Skysword, Jedi Padawan (talk) 02:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC)